


There is a certain taste to it

by Isimile



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Sam asks Blaine along to a pumpkin festival





	There is a certain taste to it

“There is a certain taste to it. Pumpkin, you know. It just represents fall for me.”

Blaine just nodded, smiling slightly. He should probably feel bad that he wasn’t really listening, more watching Sam. Again.

“So, do you want to come?”

Blaine started. “W-what?”

“Do you want to come with me to the pumpkin festival this weekend,” Sam repeated.

Blaine wasn’t certain what exactly this pumpkin festival would be but spending time with Sam was never a hardship. “Sure, when do you want to go?”

~*~

The farm where the pumpkin festival was, was located in between fields, on a small hill overlooking the nearest town. They were early, Blaine had thought, well before lunch and just a few minutes after it opened but the meadow marked as parking lot was already more than half filled.

A wooden pyramid with all kinds of pumpkins placed on shelfs alone the three sides took pride of place. Surrounding it were boxes with pumpkins people could buy and, around those, a circle of stall selling everything, teas, apples, baby clothes, decorations... Blaine didn’t know where to look first.

“Come on, we can take a look on the way back,” Sam said. “I also want to buy a pumpkin then to carve at home. And one for pumpkin waffles, of course.”

“Pumpkin waffles?”

“You’ll see.”

Sam led the way through the terrace and porch where a little bistro had been set up to the inner yard. There, under the porch, stood a long table with many small plates, constantly being refilled by the two men at the camping stove behind it. “It’s so you can try all the different things they make from pumpkins here,” Sam explained. He pointed to one end of the table. “That’s where they have the jelly, with little pieces of bread. In the middle are the different things they baked or cooked beforehand and here they have the things they’re making fresh.”

Blaine was a little overwhelmed by all the options but followed Sam’s lead, trying little bites from the different freshly roasted pumpkin with different seasonings.

“Oh, pumpkin nut cake,” Sam exclaimed. “You have to try this!” He picked up a piece with one of the toothpicks provided and offered it to Blaine.

Blaine looked from the cake to Sam and back. How was he supposed to-? Did Sam intend to feed him the bite? Flushing slightly, he slowly opened his mouth a bit, hand raised in case Sam was going to pass him the toothpick.

Sam didn’t. He kept hold of the toothpick and carefully slipped it past Blaine’s lips. “Good, right?”

Blaine nodded. He knew it didn’t taste bad but the details were lost in the rushing in his ears at the intimacy of the gesture.

“Not as good as my Mom’s, of course,” Sam continued. “Perhaps you can try it the next time you come with me.”

They tried some more things – Blaine liked the pumpkin-onion-quiche surprisingly well – before continuing on to the barn. Stairs led up to the old hayloft (“They have a café there,” Sam explained) but instead of going up there, they went to a dark doorway Blaine had almost overlooked and down a few steps. The room at the bottom of the stairs was dark, only illuminated by the many carved pumpkins placed at different heights around the room. Some of them had funny faces, others detailed pictures of castles or cats and others looked downright creepy. They slowly walked around, taking the time to look at all the different motives. Blaine wondered if Sam was looking for inspiration for his own pumpkin.

He jumped when Sam slipped his hand into his. “Some of them are really creepy, huh?” Sam whispered.

Blaine shivered at the sensation of Sam’s breath on his ear and neck. “Y-yeah.”

“We should get upstairs before the lunch rush sets in,” Sam said. “One pizza to share okay for you?”

Blaine wasn’t overly hungry after all the tasting they’d done, so he figured why not.

They sat down at the edge of the terrace at a small table for two, the pizza from the bistro between them, and enjoyed the autumn sun and the view towards the town. Blaine kept glancing at his friend, admiring the way the sun made his hair glow. He felt a bit guilty but reminded himself that Sam had said that he didn’t mind, that he in fact felt flattered that Blaine thought him attractive.

Blaine soon understood why Sam had wanted to get lunch already. They had not quite finished their pizza when the bistro filled with visitors, every chair filled, sometimes twice over as people shared one or sat on each other’s laps or just on the floor. Just where had they all suddenly come from?

Sam just nodded, noticing his expression. “Yeah, I know, it gets crazy. At least it’s Saturday today, it’s even more busy on Sundays.”

Blaine wasn’t sure how that was possible.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

He returned soon with a waffle. “I’m also pretty full – I’m probably skipping dinner later – but a visit to the pumpkin festival isn’t complete without pumpkin waffles,” Sam declared. Seeing Blaine’s worried look, he qualified: “Okay, I’ll eat a snack for dinner. Now, try it.”

Blaine wasn’t sure what to expect of pumpkin waffles – where they sweet or savoury – so he broke up a small piece. It was sweet, like most waffles, but a bit more moist perhaps, and with just a hint of pumpkin taste. He liked it, Blaine decided. Between the two of them they’d quickly finished the waffle, far more quickly than Blaine had expected, considering how much they’d eaten already.

“Do you want to take a look at the corn maze?” Sam asked.

“Sounds good.”

The field that had been turned into the maze was just a short walk from the farm. It wasn’t very extensive but they decided it would be a fun way to walk off some of the food.

Blaine was startled when Sam took his hand again just before they entered the maze.

“Wouldn’t want either of us to get lost in the maze,” Sam argued.

Blaine just smiled helplessly. He couldn’t bring himself to argue.

~*~

“So what did you think?” Sam asked just before they reached the Hummels residence. After the corn maze, they had gone back to the car, stopping just quickly at the stalls to buy some pumpkin seeds as snack and the pumpkins Sam wanted.

“I did. You were right, this was a nice way to start fall.”

Sam smiled, relieved. “Good, I was a bit worried you wouldn’t enjoy our date.” He kissed Blaine’s cheek. “See you Monday.”

Blaine just stared after him. “Our date?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my fictober fills first


End file.
